Adeus, meu amor
by Effy J
Summary: No final, todos os pensamentos de Camus se voltaram para uma única pessoa. Camus POV. Deathfic. Pré-Saga de Hades. Camus x Milo. YAOI.


**Adeus, meu amor**

**Poison&Ice**

**Disclaimer: **"Saint Seiya" não me pertence, nem os personagens aqui retratados. A música é Goodbye My Lover do James Blunt e também não me pertence. Esta história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Avisos: **Fanfic YAOI (ou seja, relação homoafetiva entre homens). Não é de seu gosto, não leia. No mais, boa leitura e comentem :)

**Agradecimentos: **Ao Felps que buscou uma música pra que eu pudesse colocar na fic e que lê tudo que mando pra ele sempre. Obrigada, mon cher.

oOo

**Camus POV**

Existem momentos nos quais questiono tudo pelo que luto e lutei até hoje. Não por duvidar de minha deusa, jamais algo do tipo passou por minha mente. Entretanto a luta que estou travando agora me faz ponderar o porquê de ter de enfrentar meus amigos, irmãos de arma, ao lado de quem eu derramaria meu sangue sem nem pestanejar. Por que dessa vez tudo parece tão diferente? Eu deveria ser um guerreiro completo. Sem dúvidas em minha mente, mas existe uma sombra pairando sobre nós e não posso deixar de parar para pensar nas ações que estão sendo tomadas por aqui.

É um dos grandes problemas de meu signo. A mente que vaga sem parar, buscando, definindo, tentando entender...

Não consigo nem ao menos tirar quatro palavras proferidas por meu melhor amigo há algum tempo, em uma das poucas viagens que fiz ao Santuário enquanto treinava meus jovens discípulos na Sibéria. Quatro palavras que fizeram-me ver a mim mesmo de uma forma totalmente diferente e que agora ecoam em minhas lembranças mais vivas do que nunca, assim como o olhar cortante do Escorpião ao proferi-las.

'_Você é uma fraude.'_

Milo, você nunca esteve tão certo quanto naquele dia, meu amigo. Amigo? Balanço a cabeça tentando afastar mais esses pensamentos. Não é hora para isso. Não é hora para ficar mais confuso do que já me encontro. Mas não posso tirar a razão dele quanto àquelas palavras.

Tento me esconder atrás de uma máscara fria, não demonstro meus sentimentos, no entanto, dentro de mim eles existem e, às vezes, nem mesmo com todo o treinamento que sofri consigo evitar de demonstrá-los. Certas vezes por um descuido, outras por realmente não conseguir ignorá-los ou encarcerá-los no fundo da minha mente.

Mas meus sentimentos por Milo eu não consegui trancar e muito menos ignorar, eles simplesmente transbordaram. Ele me rodeava, me fazia companhia. Escorpião se aproximou sutilmente de mim como o bom predador que era. Não que este tenha sido algum dia seu objetivo e se foi não irei saber. Milo não é muito chegado a falar sobre si, assim com eu mesmo. É um ponto que temos em comum. Porém, o que ele tem de comedido com seus próprios assuntos tem de enxerido nos meus, me estudando e procurando descobrir tudo sobre mim. Isso sempre foi um pouco incômodo.

Um pouco? Dou um suspiro ao constatar que devo estar ficando mole... Na verdade era extremamente incômodo. Era como se eu fosse uma cobaia, um rato de laboratório para os estudos de Milo.

O céu está brilhante hoje e o calor insuportável, mas aqui estou eu, na porta do meu templo de onde tenho uma visão ótima de todas as dez Casas abaixo da minha e, principalmente, do relógio que conta o tempo restante para os invasores. Passaram-se pouco mais de oito horas e eles continuam em movimento.

Passo meu olhar pela oitava Casa de onde saí mais cedo, rapidamente indo para Libra. Eu não falei nada ao sair e nem ele. Sabíamos que falar na hora da batalha só iria atrapalhar e eu simplesmente fui encerrar o destino de meu discípulo antes que outro o fizesse. O problema foi que, embora eu tenha cumprido minha missão como mestre, Hyoga conseguiu que eu caísse em devaneios. Conseguiu fazer a chama da dúvida brotar em meu peito. E foi dessa forma que tentei seguir o caminho de volta para minha casa o mais rápido possível.

Ingenuidade.

Como se eu simplesmente pudesse passar por três casas sem encontrar obstáculos. Principalmente a oitava. Milo não deixou barato e me fez parar. Falar tudo que tinha acontecido, tudo que estava _acontecendo_ comigo. E o que eu poderia fazer contra ele? Eu podia mentir para todos me escondendo com a habitual frieza, mas não dele. Contei tudo que me atormentava. Tudo. E o grego maldito me segurou pelos ombros e balançou, como quem checava se eu estava pensando racionalmente.

Soldado espartano.

Essas duas palavras o definem muito bem. Milo seguiria qualquer ordem até o inferno e de volta as vezes que fossem necessárias para cumpri-la com perfeição. Estar confuso sobre a luta que travávamos não era uma opção para ele e, por isso, deve ter achado que também não devia ser uma opção minha. Era graças ao treinamento marcial que ele, no meio de uma batalha, era mais frio do que eu jamais poderia ser. Expulsou-me de sua casa e me fez seguir até Aquário, pois aquele era meu dever.

Fui sem questionar.

Após chegar aqui só consigo observar o tempo passando e o vento quente batendo em mim. É tão incômodo, mas fecho os olhos sentindo-o. Este maldito vento me traz muitas lembranças. Malditas lembranças que não me deixam em paz. Malditos sentimentos que não congelaram com meu treinamento.

Meus olhos miram a oitava Casa, muito baixo da minha e seguindo os clichês que tanto odeio, posso dizer que você é minha droga, Milo. Mesmo no meio dessa invasão, tudo que consigo me focar é você. Minhas dúvidas me atormentam, mas você é a única certeza que tenho. Como toda a droga, você fica me consumindo, drenando as minhas já parcas forças.

Força. Hyoga está tão forte e avançando bravamente, nem você impediu-o. Seria um sinal de que ele tem razão? Minha mente me leva longe, muito longe e o único jeito de pará-la de uma vez é fazer meu trabalho como mestre. Testar meu discípulo nessa batalha que ele realmente está disposto a enfrentar.

Deixo dois cavaleiros de bronze passarem sem nem encará-los. Nunca conseguirão passar por Afrodite e suas rosas venenosas... E se conseguirem, eu serei o culpado? Mu, Aldebaran, Aiolia e Milo os deixaram passar... Motivos variados que desconheço. E o único que pode me fazer entender está parado no início da escadaria, a armadura de cisne com diversas rachaduras, os olhos azuis me encarando com alguma raiva.

Hyoga, eu tenho uma última lição pra você. Espero que preste atenção.

Guardo todo meu turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos bem fundo. Luto como planejei lutar. Minha missão como cavaleiro, meu trabalho como mestre me carregam para encerrar tudo no golpe mais poderoso de Aquário.

A luta começa e termina da mesma maneira.

Em uma brisa fria de inverno.

"_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

(Eu te desapontei ou te decepcionei?)

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

(Devo me sentir culpado ou deixar os juízes decidirem?)

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

(Porque eu vi o fim antes de começarmos,)

_Goodbye my lover._

(Adeus, meu amante.)

_Goodbye my friend._

(Adeus, meu amigo.)

_You have been the one..._

(Você foi o único...)

É o fim.

Estou aqui, de pé e imóvel. Não posso me mexer, Hyoga também está de pé... Quase morto. Queria ajudá-lo, estender a mão e salvá-lo para que ele continuasse a seguir o caminho maravilhoso que começou. Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Só me resta desejar que ele fique bem e que você não me odeie por tudo, Milo. Por começar tudo e depois deixá-lo. Você vai ficar bem, sei que vai.

Afinal, era algo que eu tinha que fazer e ninguém entende um dever, uma obrigação, como você, Escorpião.

Caio no chão finalmente. Tão frio como nunca senti antes.

Uma última partícula de cosmo para me despedir, uma última mensagem para aquele que tanto amei.

"Adeus, mon amour."

O meu cosmo se esvai e estou em paz.

_...You have been the one for me."_

(Você foi o único para mim.)

**N/a: **Então, eu sei que o tema é repetitivo, tem mil fics da morte do Camus e etc etc etc. Mas revendo Saint Seiya há milênios, tava com essa fic entalada e tive que escrever. Aí depois de muito choro, mexe aqui e acolá, opiniões de várias pessoas, tomei coragem de postar... E, melhor ainda (se alguém gostou né... :'D)! Dependendo do feedback, ela não termina aí :)

Espero que tenham gostado e comentem!


End file.
